Ghost and Mrs Muir Love grows at Gull Cottage
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Carolyn and Daniel and the two children Jonathan and Candy. The captain gets a chance at a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Life was always changing in Schooner Bay. Grandma Williams had now moved into a condo just down the street here on Gregg Rd. She had decided not to move into Gull Cottage because she wanted privacy for her and her daughter. Certainly now that she was living down the street they would see each other more often, but they still had their separate and together lives. Brad her husband of over thirty-five years had died a few months back. It had been very tough, but she had made it through. She missed her husband everyday.

Captain Gregg could now visit with her more often and she was getting used to him popping in and out of a room. She now knew that her daughter had really chosen a man that was a good man and kind. It was so sad that they had been born in separate centuries. When they were together the electricity in the room was obvious and she always felt comfortable. Even when she and her husband had not known who the Captain was she had been sure that Claymore was not the real captain. Claymore was not the type of man that would attract her daughter and she and Brad had known it.

She had been so glad to find out that the captain was not the man that they had first met. Claymore Gregg had been a man who was just not her type. Oh he was a good man in many ways, but he just did not act like she thought a man should act. When they had gotten over the shock of a ghost in the home both she and Brad accepted the captain without question. Their life had never been the same.

The Williams family had always thought of themselves as logical peaceful people. Although the discussion had never come up she was sure that until they had met the captain neither one of them had believed in ghosts. It was so sad that no one could touch the man. He was the type of man that deserved a hug once in a while. She knew that Carolyn had adjusted to the inability to touch but once in a while she had wanted to touch him. Once she had accidently brushed up against where he was standing and it had felt just like air. There was nothing there according to her sense of feel. It was strange because she could see him clearly.

Back at Gull Cottage Candy and Jonathan were enjoying their first day of summer. It was a warm day and they had made plans to go fishing with the Captain. Captain Gregg was a great fisherman and he had taught both of them how to get the best of fish. As they walked with the man that they thought of their father they smiled at all of their friends. Their friends could not see the Captain, but most of them had felt a presence when they were around their friends the Muir's. It was something that they had all gotten used to. Jonathan and Candy were very nice and they were their friends that was all they needed to know.

Carolyn watched off of the balcony as the three of them left for a morning of fun. She loved to think of the captain and her children together. He had been a big part of why the children had turned out so well. They were now getting quite grown up. Candy got prettier everyday and Jonathan acted more like a young man than a young boy now. She wished more than anything that they could be a real family. But it was not meant to be and she was happy just living there at Gull Cottage with the Captain. She loved everyone in the home and would protect them at all costs. She smiled as she sat down at her desk to do some more writing. She was working on a large magazine article and was glad to have the privacy.

The three of them had stood on the pier for about two hours when Candy caught something. The fish seemed to be very heavy and she had to work very hard to bring the fish in. As soon as she saw this fish she knew that something was different. The top of the fish was the face of a woman. The fish was about two and half feet long, but the top of it was a face. Candy looked down at this strange fish and then looked up at the captain. Jonathan just stared, he had never seen anything like this. To him it looked as though Candy had caught a mermaid.

The fish was trying to get away but Candy held her very tightly. She wanted to keep her and the fish did not seem to have any trouble breathing the air. Captain Gregg looked at the fish and smiled. He looked at her and smiled "It is said that if you catch a mermaid and you put it back, they will grant you one wish. Think very carefully, though, because the wish cannot be taken back." he warned her.

The mermaid looked up at the captain and said "I can make you rich give you a long life, anything you want. But the choice must be made in ten minutes, for after ten minutes my body will start to shut down and I will not be able to grant your wish. After ten minutes I will die and my children will have no mother" the mermaid told them. Captain Gregg was not surprised that the mermaid could see him. They were a mystical creature and it was said that they could do just about anything. That was why no one had caught them in many years.

Candy knew what she wanted. She wanted the captain to be alive and be able to live with them. She wanted to have him where he could be a real part of the family and have the capacity to interact with her and all her friends. She smiled at the captain and Jonathan and told them her wish. Captain Gregg could never thank her for her wish, but he did not want her to do it. She could have anything. "Candy, it is all right if you ask for something for yourself. This is my deepest wish, but you are the one that caught the mermaid and it is up to you."

Jonathan looked at his sister and said "Captain that is our wish. It has always been my wish too."

The captain looked at the two children who had been like his own since they had come to stay at Gull Cottage and managed the words "Thank you."

It was then that Candy told the mermaid "I want Captain Gregg to be given his life back. So he can do as he wishes. It will be his life with no strings attached. No matter what happens to my family, he deserves a life."

The mermaid looked at them and said "I can do that only because the Captain died before his time. He will live a normal life and still die at the proper age. He will live as long as a man normally does. But because life is being given he must find true love within one year."

"That is fine with us. He loves my mother and us very much." Candy told her.

"There is one thing. The Captain will have a life and a memory from this time. But, he will not know any of them. The time will return to the day that you first arrived in Schooner Bay. From that point on he has one year to find the one he loves." the mermaid told him.

Captain Gregg had no doubt that he and Carolyn Muir would fall in love once again. He had felt the attraction the first moment that they had met. But he had to ask one question. "If I don't find love in this time, what happens to Carolyn and me?"

"Carolyn will live her life without you, but you will not be allowed to return to Gull Cottage." the mermaid told him. "You will go to the place that all humans go once their life is over."

The Captain thought about that and said to Candy "I am willing to try what do you think"

Candy smiled and agreed. With that the mermaid closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Carolyn Muir was at her wits end. Her father in law was taking over all aspects of her life and her cousin was handling the rest. Carolyn had not been able to shake their control and life in Philadelphia had become impossible. When she had read about the house called Gull Cottage she had fallen in love with the home without even seeing it. Claymore Gregg from Schooner Bay was renting it out for a Captain Gregg who was working out at sea.

The house was over one hundred years ago by a sea captain who carried the same name as the man who now owned the home. The house had four bedrooms perfect for her Martha her companion and her two children. It was right across from the ocean. There was also a large yard for the children. The peace and quiet of the home would be perfect for her life as an author. Carolyn had always wanted to be a writer and with what little money she had left, she wanted to get away from all the influence of the family in Philadelphia. She knew that her and Bobby's family meant well, but this was her life and she and her children needed a fresh start.

As they packed their bags for their long drive up to Schooner Bay, Maine everyone tried to convince her that the move was not in the best interest of her or her children. But Carolyn was a determined woman and on that Friday afternoon she and Martha with her children Candy and Jonathan had taken their meager belongings and moved to Gull Cottage located on Gregg Rd in Schooner Bay, Maine.

The car pulled up in the front and Carolyn gasped. The cottage was even better than she had imagined the home would be. The balcony overlooking the ocean was beautiful and the large working fireplace located in the living room was very nice. The home did need some updating, but that could be worked on at a later time. For now the house was going to work for her family.

Martha would have rather stayed in Philadelphia, but she loved the children and Carolyn had become a good friend to her. She had seen what the good intentioned people were doing to the small family. Martha had agreed to move up with her family and she hoped that things would work out. She had never been to Maine and was nervous, but happy that she was now on her way to the new home called Gull Cottage.

Jonathan and Candy took the room right across the hall from the master bedroom. They would share the room for the first few years until the children got too old to share a room together. For now she could keep a good look out on the children, she liked the room. Martha would have the room that was located on the other side of their bedroom, so some adult would be within hearing range at all times during the night. Carolyn was impressed.

As the two young children looked around the room they were pleased by what they saw. They had a good view of the ocean and the large yard where they could play with their new friends and their dog Scruffy. The room had two twin beds and two large windows for them to look out of.

The whole family pitched in and worked on the home the entire day. They cleaned everything up and downstairs. When the family was done they all climbed into bed. They had a good nights sleep and were all looking forward to a long happy life at their new home.

Captain Daniel Gregg had been at sea since the age of fifteen and was ready to settle down. He had not called Claymore to tell him that he was coming into town. As he pulled his ship up to the pier he looked down through his telescope and looked at his home Gull Cottage. He was proud of the home that had been left to him by his great great grandfather so many years ago. Because he was the name sake of the man who built Gull Cottage he had inherited the house.

The Captain was very tired as he pulled up in front of the cottage. He opened the front door and climbed the stairs to go to the master bedroom. As he opened the door he got the shock of his life, there in his bed was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen asleep. Who was this woman and what was she doing in his bed?

Carolyn had been sound asleep when she had been awoken by the sound of her bedroom door open. She had opened her eyes and to her shock saw a man standing there. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen , but what was he doing in her room? She started to scream, but thought that he looked familiar. Why yes, he was the spitting image of the man in the painting. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am Captain Daniel Gregg and you madam are sleeping in my bed." he told her."That is not true. We rented Gull Cottage from a man named Claymore Gregg. My family moved in here yesterday. This is our home." Carolyn told the man. "My name is Carolyn Muir."

"I hate to tell you Mrs. Muir but this home is mine and Claymore did not have the right to rent my house out. I have come home to Schooner Bay to retire from the sea and this is my home." Captain Gregg told her.

By now Carolyn was getting mad. She wanted to talk to this man but not while she was in bed. "I am more than willing to discuss this situation with you in the morning. But for now I need to go back to sleep. This is not the place or time for us to discuss this." She wrapped her blanket tightly around her shoulders and thought for a moment that she was going to start crying. But she held her head up and looked the man right in the eyes.

The Captain knew that this lady was right and he bowed and left the room. He was steaming mad. He was going to find his cousin Claymore and make him regret his decision to rent Gull Cottage without his permission. Captain Gregg went right to Claymore's house and walked right in. The captain was sure that the door was unlocked in this small town. Everyone knew that Claymore had all his money in the bank and nothing in his home, so he was safe from anyone trying to rob him from town.

Captain Gregg opened the door with a loud bang. "Claymore you blubbering idiot, you rented Gull Cottage without my permission or knowledge. Now I have a lady and her family living there. You need to find her another place to live her and the children or I will make my home here. Here I will make your life miserable. That will be my purpose in life until you do something about the mess you have made." he yelled.

The last thing that Claymore needed was his cousin coming to live with him. But he could not throw the Muir family out onto the street. They had signed a lease that was good for the next two years. "I thought that you were going to be gone a lot longer and the taxes on the house are due. Once the Muir family moved in the taxes would be paid and the upkeep on the home would be taken care of. Gull Cottage needs a lot of work." Claymore told him.

"Well this house is not something that catches my interest. I see that the old Connor estate is up for rent. That will be my home until you find the Muir family a new home." the Captain told him.

"No" Claymore shouted. "That is one of my best properties." Claymore argued.

"I will be living there until you find out what to do with the Muir family." Captain Daniel Gregg told him and with that he took the keys to the Connor home off of the key ring and headed out to the house. This was going to have to be the situation until he and Mrs. Muir could work something out together. Claymore would be of no help to them of that he was sure. Captain Gregg would go to Gull Cottage in the morning and talk to the lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn Muir woke up in her new home and looked frantically around. 'That man, the man who had come into her home. He was the owner Captain Daniel Gregg. How could that scoundrel Claymore had done such a rotten thing to her and her family?' she worried as she looked around at the room.

The house was everything that she had ever wanted. It was secluded but close to town and the view from the balcony was absolutely unbelievable. As she went out through the glass doors and stood on the balcony she fell more in love with the house. The brass telescope that stood there unmoved since the original owner had once stood there. You could look far out to sea from there, and she could envision him standing there watching as the ships came in.

There is a feeling when you come into a new home. This home had felt like her home since the moment she had entered it. She had felt that the home had been waiting for her. Everything seemed strangely familiar and she was not going to move out without a fight.

She could smell the coffee brewing and could hear Jonathan and Candy downstairs. Everything seemed so familiar to her. It was as if she had been there for a long time not just one night. As she walked down the stairs and entered the large kitchen she smiled at her family. Candy smiled at her and told her "I love this house. My room overlooks the ocean, I don't want to ever move from here."

Jonathan smiled and said "me either. It has so many places for me to explore, I can't wait." he told her.

Carolyn looked at her children and smiled "I don't want to have to ever move either." With that she looked over at Martha who huffed and just said "It will be interesting living in a museum with all the old relics. It is a good place for a good old fashioned haunt." she then turned and went back to making breakfast.

Carolyn Muir did not have the heart to tell the children about what had happened that night after everyone had gone to bed, but she knew that the Captain would be back there and soon. She ate her dinner and decided to go upstairs and give Mr. Claymore Gregg a call.

Claymore Gregg had not slept well that night. Captain Gregg had been in no mood when he had left. Now, he was stuck with the Muir family who he was going to have to find a house for and the Captain. He and the Captain were cousins but had never gotten along. He could not let the Captain stay at the Connor home for free . He then had a thought, perhaps the Muir family could move into the Connor house. No, she was a widow and could never afford the rent that he wanted to charge for the place 'oh what to do." He was startled by the ringing of the phone. He hoped that it would not be the Captain or Mrs. Muir but he was wrong. It was Mrs. Muir.

"Good morning Mrs. Muir. How can I help you?" Claymore asked nervously.

"I had a visitor last night a man by the name of Captain Gregg. He says that you did not have his permission to rent this house out and he wants me to move. I have moved here all the way from Philadelphia and have no intention of moving out. What can we do to remedy the situation?" Mrs. Mur asked him. She wanted to yell at the man but knew that it would do her no good. But she was going to stand her ground and stay if she could.

Claymore was stammering and stuttering when he told her "I did not know that he was going to return. He has not been in Schooner Bay for the past three years and nobody had heard from him. Of course, I have other properties that I can offer you, but the rent will be higher." he told her.

Something in Carolyn blew this time "Mr. Gregg I have a signed lease with a deposit and a rent receipt, if we can not come up with an agreement I will be forced to contact an attorney." she warned.

This made Claymore a real wreck now. He knew that a lawyer at the very least would get her deposit and rent back. If she had a good lawyer he could be sued. This would not work. With that he told her "Don't worry about it right now. The Captain has a place to stay and my cousin and I will work together and figure something out." and with that the two of them hung up the phone.

Claymore sat at the desk with his head in his hands. "What was he going to do?"

Carolyn Muir had just hung up the phone when Martha came upstairs and told her that there was a gentleman downstairs who wanted to see her. "He said that his name was Daniel Gregg and that he had spoken to you last night." she told her with a questioning look.

As Carolyn entered the living room she looked over to see the man who had come into her bedroom the night before. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He had blondish red hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall with a good physique. As she entered the room he stood up and offered her a seat on the couch.

The Captain turned his head and looked directly at her. His piercing blue eyes seemed to look right into her very soul. It was all that she could do to keep her eyes on him without melting. He had a very sincere worried look on his face as he looked at her and began to speak. Madam, I want to apologize for my actions of last night. When I found you asleep in my bed I should have immediately left. You caught me by complete surprise." he looked at the woman next to him and found it hard to concentrate on the problem at hand. She had blonde hair blue eyes and the kindest face that he had ever seen. She was the vision of beauty inside and out and he knew it.

Carolyn cleared her throat and said "I do not believe that we have been formally introduced. My name is Carolyn Muir and I just moved her to Schooner Bay yesterday from Philadelphia." and with that she offered him her hand. It was a silly thing to do and she thought that he was going to shake it. But, he took her hand gently and kissed the top of it. The kiss sent chills throughout her body. She could barely hold herself up.

The Captain was proud of how he had always handled women. He had many a woman who had tried to win his heart, but no one had ever won it. This woman had only been a part of his life for a matter of minutes and he thought that he could stay there at Gull Cottage with her for the rest of his life. 'Daniel get hold of yourself' he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Martha brought them each a cup of coffee. They were glad to have a chance to have something to distract themselves from the tension in the room. You could feel the vibes between the two of them and this was something that they needed to discuss in a normal tone. Emotions would not work. The two of them were in a bind through no fault of their own.

Once the coffee was poured and they had both taken a long sip the Captain spoke. "I have had time now madam to think about the situation. Claymore has given me a house just a quarter of a mile down the street to live in and so for now I am all set. But this house is in bad need of repair and I do not feel right allowing you to stay here while it is in this condition. With your permission I would like to allow you to stay here while I work on the house."

Carolyn knew that he was doing this to be kind but she was very grateful. "Thank you Captain. Perhaps Claymore will find someplace else for us to live in the meantime. That will work out good for our family. I have not been here for more than a day and I feel like this is my home. I love the old house." she told him.

The two of them smiled and he promised that he would be as quiet as he could while he worked. He would be back the next day and begin the repairs. With that he left and Carolyn smiled as she watched him walk down the walkway. 'Had she met the man of her dreams?'


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn Muir was glad to see that Captain Gregg would be coming back in the morning. The house was in extreme ill repair and besides that she was glad to know that she would see him again.

The children had not yet met him and she hoped that they would like each other. He was a kind man and Jonathan needed a man's influence. Schooner Bay was where she planned to make her life, but she realized that her son needed a man around the house.

That day the children went out to the beach to do some exploring. It was there that they met a man named Captain Gregg. He was standing there on the rocks fishing when he saw the two children. "You must be the Muir children" he told them "I am Captain Gregg the owner of Gull Cottage.

Candy and Jonathan looked at the man who was standing in front of him. He seemed to be all right, and even though they had been told many times not to talk to strangers, he did own Gull Cottage. Jonathan spoke up first and said "We thought that we would try out some fishing."

"This is a good spot lad. You will have luck when the tide is low if you are quiet and sit here on the rocks. " Neither Candy or Jonathan had ever been fishing and when they tried to bait the hook the captain gave them a scowl.

"Have you ever bated a hook? Let me show you how it is done. You see you want to hook the bait right behind the gills. This will make it easier for both you and the fish." After Jonathan and Candy watched him they both tried their best to do it right.

"It will take practice for sure, but you will learn." Captain Gregg encouraged them.

Sure enough within a half an hour both Candy and Jonathan had caught a fish and they strung their fish up with pride. The Captain stayed with them that morning and showed them everything. He knew how to fish and he was very good at it.

But the hour was now noon and it was time for Candy and Jonathan to go back to the house. They told the Captain good-bye and thanked him for showing them how to fish. The Captain had smiled at them and told them that he would be over tomorrow morning to do some repairs on Gull Cottage.

As they walked up the walkway to their house, they were laughing and holding their freshly caught fish proudly. They came into the foyer and showed Martha their catch.

Martha smiled at the two children and said "Now I know what we can have for supper."

This made them both proud. Martha told them to go upstairs and get cleaned up for lunch. They both washed up and then knocked on their mother's bedroom door. Carolyn Muir was in there at her desk working on an article for a magazine. She was seated at the typewriter and smiled at her two children as they came in the door.

"So, how was your day?" she asked them as she gave them both a hug.

"We went fishing and each caught a fish. We met a nice man who says he owns Gull Cottage. His name is Captain Gregg. He showed us how to bait a hook and the best way to catch a fish." Jonathan told her eagerly.

"Martha says that she is going to cook our fish for supper." Candy chimed in.

"I can't wait to taste the first fish caught here at our new home Gull Cottage. I will have the captain to thank for the dinner along with the both of you." she told them with a smile.

The children spent the rest of the day at the beach, but their friend Captain Gregg was not there. They walked the beach and looked for shells. The water was still too cold for them but they did get their feet wet. Mom had told them that the water in Maine was very cold and they probably would not be able to go in the ocean until July. Candy had thought that it might be warm enough because it was already June 21st but she was wrong. It was like putting your toes in an ice cooler.

When Candy and Jonathan arrived home that night they could smell the fish cooking. They were very eager to taste the fish that they had caught and as they sat down at the table they looked at the fish with pride. The dinner was actually very good and the fish was very tasty. Everyone enjoyed the meal.

The next morning bright and early Captain Gregg showed up at their home. He came with his friend Ed Peevy to start painting the porch and some of the rooms. They would be working for the next couple of weeks fixing things and getting the home ready for the Muir family.

Carolyn would have a choice of colors for some of the rooms as long as Captain Gregg agreed. He thought that she might have good taste and he was right. She chose some of the same colors that he was thinking of.

One of the problems with the home was that some of the furniture was now very old and was moth eaten. Captain Gregg was not sure why, but when he called the place to pick up some of the things that had been sitting in the house for years unused he had felt as though he was getting rid of something that he valued. In all honesty the things had belonged to the original owner, and he had just never gotten rid of them. In a way he was glad to see them go.

The two men had been there everyday working. As time had gone by Captain Gregg was getting to know the two children and getting to like them. They were smart and well behaved. They listened to what he told them and were even a help around the house.

But his eyes were on one person and that was Carolyn Muir. She was a lady through and through and without a doubt the prettiest woman in the whole town. In two weeks was going to be the Schooner Bay games with a dance and many competitions. Captain Gregg had participated in the games before and had won. But he had not been in town for the past ten games and he was looking forward to competing this year.

It was the tradition for the people to dress in the clothes of a long bygone era, the 1800's. He had always liked it when the women dressed in long dresses and carried parasols. He thought that Carolyn Muir would look elegant if she dressed in that manor for the games and the dance. He was going to ask her to be his date.

That Friday as Captain Gregg and Ed Peevy completed their work Captain Gregg went upstairs to talk to Mrs. Muir. She was upstairs doing some writing on her typewriter and was glad to get a break from the work. She smiled as the Captain knocked and then came into her room. "Hello Captain, are you done for the week?" she asked him with a smile.

"Indeed I am . Ed and I will be back on Monday to start working on some of the plumbing. I know that you need a new hot water heater. But I have come to invite you to the dance and celebration that Schooner Bay is gong to be having a week from tomorrow. I will be competing all day and then there will be a dance. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?" he asked.

Oh he was good looking and quite the charmer. He had worked hard on her house, and had been very patient with her children. She was honored to be asked out by such a man. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "I would be honored to go to the celebration with you."


	5. Chapter 5

This was going to be a big celebration in Schooner Bay. Claymore told Carolyn that this was a day when all of the men competed in many of the old skills from a century before. There would be lifting of the barrels climbing the ropes swabbing the deck and harpooning tested.

Everyone dressed as though they lived in the eighteenth century, so Carolyn wanted to go to Boston and pick out a special dress for the day and one for the dance that night. She felt as though she was a schoolgirl on her first date. Candy wanted to go with her so Carolyn Martha and Candy all left early that Tuesday morning. Jonathan had wanted to stay at home and Captain Gregg promised that he would keep an eye on him.

The house was such a mess Captain Gregg was still there everyday working on one thing or another. He was beginning to feel like someone that belonged with the family. Everyone loved having a man around the house and what a charmer he was.

But today was a girls day. She had not told Captain Gregg why they were going to Boston and he had not asked. She wanted to surprise him when he came to get her and the family on Saturday. The ride was almost two hours long and Carolyn was already tired when they headed to downtown Boston.

The shop where she found her dress was on Boylston Street. It was lavender and with it she bought a parasol. It had a bow on the front and was absolutely beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly.

Martha found a dress that was very nice and she bought herself a large hat. She said that it reminded her of her childhood days.

Candy liked a pretty pink dress with ruffles and the three of them were all set. Carolyn found Jonathan a pair of knickers and a shirt with a large tie. What a group they were going to make.

After a large lunch and a little time spent sightseeing the three women headed back to their home in Schooner Bay Gull Cottage. As they pulled up in front Carolyn was glad to see the Captain and Jonathan out in the front yard playing catch. They looked so natural together, and she thanked the Captain for helping her with Jonathan.

Carolyn just did not know why she thought of Daniel Gregg by the name Captain. From the day that they had met it had seemed the right name to call him. It was almost as though she had known him before, she just could not shake the feeling 'deja vous' she thought to herself.

Daniel Gregg was running out of excuses to come to Gull Cottage. Most of the work had been done already. The house was looking good and he was proud of it. The Muir family had given the house life. There was no other way to describe it. They belonged there and he would never ask them to leave. When he came into the house it felt like a home and the children were so good for it. The house had been built for a family, theirs.

As he thought of them and Carolyn, he had an overwhelming feeling that they had known each other at another time or place. It felt like he had known them for years and that they had once been with him in Gull Cottage. It was strange, and the fact that he stumbled over the name Carolyn. He always wanted to call her Mrs. Muir. She always called him Captain Gregg. 'strange' he thought.

Always a gentleman Captain Gregg went right over to the car to help the women with their bags. He saw that they had been dress shopping and wondered what they had bought. He was looking forward to the games on Saturday and the dance with Carolyn Muir. He himself, had bought an outfit from a century before. It was the uniform of a seaman from the nineteenth century. In fact, when he had tried it on he was shocked at how much he had looked like the original Captain Gregg that had built Gull Cottage one hundred years before.

Captain Gregg had won every game the year he had died and had set records that still had not been beaten. He was going to beat those records on Saturday, he was sure of it. He had read with sadness how the man who had built Gull Cottage had committed suicide. The house had remained unused for almost eighty years when he had taken it over and started to fix it up. There had been a silly rumor in town that the house was haunted. He had never seen or heard anything and he was always there. But the call to the sea had been too much for him and he had left some three years before. But now he was back and he was here to stay.

The day of the games was finally here and Carolyn Muir did and redid her hair. She helped Candy and Jonathan get ready and took one last look in the mirror. She looked good with her naturally blonde hair and hazel eyes. She smiled in the mirror and was just about to open the door when the doorbell rang. She heard Martha answer the door and heard the familiar sound of Captain Gregg's voice in the foyer.

She started down the hall and saw Candy and Jonathan downstairs talking to Captain Gregg very excitedly. But, everyone stopped talking when they saw her coming down the stairs. "Oh mom you are beautiful" Candy told her. Everyone else smiled.

Captain Gregg was taken aback by her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen and he then got hit by that feeling again. He could swear that this scene had happened before. But he took her hand and kissed it gently. "You madam are indeed a beauty to hold." he told her softly.

As they piled into the station wagon Carolyn looked at the house that she had come to think of as home and smiled. The house almost seemed to be smiling back at her as they headed to downtown and the games.

The five of them got out just outside of Claymore's office and headed over tot he pier. There was a large crowd where everyone was dressed for the festivities. There was popcorn cotton candy and candy apples for the children and a ragtime band was playing as they neared the gazebo. There was a sign up sheet for the men to compete in the games and Captain Gregg excused himself so that he could sign up for the games and listen to the rules.

Carolyn walked around with her family meeting other members of the town as she went along the walkway. Claymore came right over to her and introduced her to a few of the towns people. Ed Peevy came over and started to talk to Martha. They went off to look at something and Carolyn smiled. Candy and Jonathan went over to play some of the other games that they had there and Carolyn gave each of them two dollars.

The adult games started at ten and Carolyn wanted to be there to watch Captain Gregg. People were intrigued by the young widow who had caught the eye of the famous Captain Daniel Gregg. He was by far the most eligible bachelor in town and all the eligible women were interested in him.

When it was time for the swabbing of the deck, the Captain just picked up the bucket dumped it and swabbed the deck in a matter of seconds easily taken the prize. Carolyn clapped and when he came over to her with a big smile on his face she congratulated him. There was something about touching him that made her nervous. She had never felt that way before and she didn't think that the two of them had ever touched.

The next test was moving the kegs. The kegs were heavy but Captain Gregg lifted them and put them in a pile like they were a feather. He easily took that game also. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and Carolyn and her family were very proud of the man who had just come into their lives and changed it so much.

The next game was the harpooning of the whale. They were to throw the harpoon at the whale that was painted on the door. The Captain threw it so hard that it broke the door easily winning this time. He came over once more and smiled at Jonathan and Candy. Jonathan who was just six years old said through his missing teeth. "Someday you are going to have to teach me that."

"I will indeed. In just a few short years you will be throwing a harpoon like me lad. I promise." and with that he bowed and went to the last contest of the day.

This was climbing to the top of what would have been a ship from one hundred years ago. None of the men that were competing that day stood a chance with Captain Gregg there he won all the contests without much effort at all. When he came over to the family he was smiling with pride.

But, it was now five o'clock and the dance was just three hours away. Jonathan and Candy went over to play a couple of more games and Martha and Ed left to do something. This left Carolyn and Captain Daniel Gregg together alone. This was the first time all day that they had been alone and they walked up to the gazebo. The band was no longer playing there and the two of them could watch all the festivities from there.

They stood together for a few minutes once again feeling that they had done this before. They stood together close but not touching. Carolyn held her parasol and smiled at him. He was so handsome standing there next to her. She felt that she had to touch him, and she did. His body put a shock through hers like it was hooked up to electricity. He must have felt it too, because he jumped just a little. But he took her hand and they started down the pier.

As the festivities slowed down the family once again got together and headed back home. Captain Gregg would be picking them up about seven forty-five. Carolyn went and got dressed once again. When the Captain came back he was dressed up in dress uniform from a time long ago. He looked so handsome standing there with a corsage for her. She was so excited. They left that night the five of them once again. They made quite a family.

The dance was wonderful and the Captain and Carolyn danced almost every dance together. By ten o'clock the children were ready to go home and Martha insisted on taking them. She and Ed would stay at the house and spend some time together alone if they didn't mind. That made the dance even better and Carolyn and Daniel danced the night away.

Captain Gregg was a wonderful dancer and his arms Carolyn knew she belonged. The night ended way to early and as the Captain pulled up to the house, she thought he might kiss her. He walked her to the door and as she went to open the door he drew her to his arms and kissed her slowly and passionately. It had been a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

The night air smelled wonderful. The flowers in bloom and the salt from the ocean were a good combination and Carolyn Muir was falling in love. Oh, she and Bobby had a good marriage, but there was never a deep love between the two of them. He had cheated on Carolyn and had ruined her trust in men.

She had two beautiful children, though and for that she would be ever grateful to the man she was married to for ten years. He had not been a good architect, but he had been good enough for her and the children to live comfortably. If it had not been for the horrific car accident Carolyn would be living in Philadelphia unhappy. She was sorry that her son Jonathan did not remember him. He was only three when his father had died. She had kept in touch with Bobb's parents and the children had seen them several times. But, with them living in Schooner Bay it was much harder for them to get up to Gull Cottage and so they had only been up once since they had moved.

But now Carolyn had found a man a good man, she hoped. He was always doing things with her children and Martha adored him. He had the good sense to leave her alone while she was upstairs working on a story, but would come and let her know what was going on when it was necessary.

As the two of them stood on the front porch of Gull Cottage Captain Gregg put his arm around her waist. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, it was as though she had known him her whole life. The two of them stood there without saying a word watching the waves of the ocean and enjoying the moment. She leaned her head over to the side and rested it on his shoulder, his broad muscular shoulder and relaxed.

This was another instance where Carolyn was positive that she had done this before. The scene was like a rerun of a movie. A rerun of a good movie, but a rerun anyways. She turned to the Captain and studied his face. He was so handsome and she did not know how to tell this man that she felt as though they had been out on the porch like this before. No she would not mention it or he might think her daft.

After a short time, they went inside and found Martha and Ed at the kitchen table enjoying a piece of Martha's famous cherry pie. She offered them a piece and the four of them sat together and enjoyed the time together. Ed was one of Captain Gregg's best friends and Carolyn was happy to see that he had taken a liking to Martha.

Martha had been her best friend and confident and had moved up from Philadelphia with the family. She had not considered staying in Philadelphia for the Mur family was now part of hers. Martha was pleased with Captain Gregg. He was kind and quite a gentleman. He was good to Candy and Jonathan and it was obvious that he thought of Carolyn as someone special. Carolyn deserved a good man. Her husband had been so mean to her it was terrible. But he had passed away two years ago and it was bad to think ill of the dead.

After the pie and pleasant conversation the two men left and went to their prospective homes. Captain Gregg walked along the roadside and thought about the changes in his life. He had come back to Schooner Bay to enjoy Gull Cottage and semi retire. Then he had met Carolyn and he had basically given her the house. He did not want her to move, her family felt right there.

Carolyn went up to her bedroom and put on her night clothes. The entire day had been as though it had been a dream. She had hoped that the Captain would kiss her and he had. She did not want to forget not one moment of the night that they had together. Things felt right and she knew where she belonged. She belonged here in Schooner Bay living with her family at Gull Cottage. With those thoughts she went to bed and slept soundly. She took the corsage and placed in her book in between some waxed paper. She wanted to save that as a memory, a cherished memory.

Each and everyday Carolyn and Daniel found a reason to see each other. There were games with the children, church and social gatherings and things seemed right. It had now been six months since she had come to live in Schooner Bay. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with this man now.

Captain Gregg wished more than anything that he could become part of the Muir family. He loved Carolyn, yes he loved her. He the bachelor forever had fallen in love with Carolyn Muir. He missed her after just a few minutes of being apart and sometimes before he got home he was missing her. He would like to ask her for her hand in marriage. He would do his best to be a good father to Jonathan and Candy.

Then came the day that Carolyn got the call that she had dreaded. It was Claymore and he had found them a house, near the water with four bedrooms for the same rent. She knew the house and as she went inside to look at it Carolyn knew that the home was right. She tried to find a reason not to move there but there was none. She and her little family would move there by the end of the month she told Claymore.

With heavy heart Carolyn went back to Gull Cottage. As she called the whole family into the living room she dreaded what she had to tell them. "Claymore has found us another house. It is larger than this one and has a nice view of the ocean. We will be moving out by the end of the month." she told them.

There was much discourse among the children and Martha. "Why mom? WE love Gull Cottage. We don't want to move." Candy told her with tears welling up in her eyes.

Jonathan told her "It just isn't fair. Captain Gregg told me that he is glad that we live here. Any other house will not feel like a home to me." he told his mom.

Even Martha seemed disappointed "just as the house gets all fixed up we have to move. I'm sorry Mrs. Muir I had hoped that we would be able to stay here for the two year lease. Even I like living here." Martha told her.

Carolyn was sorry for the hurt that her family was going through, but this was not her house. The house belonged to Captain Gregg and he wanted to move in. "We will still come here and visit Captain Gregg will be here and you can come over and see him I am sure." she promised them.

"But it will no longer be our home. We love it here. When I come home the house almost seems to welcome me. It is hard to explain, but I feel safe and loved here." Candy cried.

It was with a heavy heart that the four of them went to bed that night. None of them wanted to move, but they had to. It wasn't fair to Captain Gregg. He had been so good to them. Carolyn would tell him in the morning so that he could get ready to move back into his own home.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Daniel Gregg was standing on the balcony of the home he had been staying in for the past few months and reflected on his life. As a bachelor he had always taken pride in his many woman friends. But Carolyn Muir had stolen his heart. If it was not bad enough that he loved her he loved the whole Muir family. He was even fond of the dog Scruffy. He had come back to Schooner Bay hoping that he could semi retire and have a good life. Then Carolyn had come into his life, she two children a housemate and a dog, his life had never been so full.

He knew that he was happy where he was but he loved the house called Gull Cottage and the family that now lived there. He was not sure what it was about the family, but from the minute that he had met them, he had thought that they belonged with him at his home Gull Cottage. That was when he knew he needed to drive to Boston. Ge wanted them to become a real family. He was afraid that Carolyn might find another home and move. She was head strong and she always said that she felt like she was keeping him from his home.

The following morning Captain Gregg headed to the city of Boston. He was going to purchase an engagement ring for the woman that he hoped would marry him someday. He went to one of the most prominent jewelers in town and bought a ring. It was one full carat and was on a fourteen carat gold ring. It would look very nice on Mrs. Muirs petite little hand. He had not wanted the ring to look cheap, but he did not want it to look too large. It was a ring that showed good taste and he liked it.

As the Captain drove back to Schooner Bay he smiled. This was going to have to be a special date. He would take her out to a seafood dinner and then they would walk the pier in town. He would get down on his hands and knees and ask the question. Many times they had done this together. but this was going to be a very special night for the two of them.

As the Captain drove by Gull Cottage he was pleased to see Carolyn out in the yard working on her garden. She kept the house so nice, and the flowers were finally starting to bloom under her care. He was sorry for the way the house and the grounds had fallen into such bad disrepair. Everything had been neglected for too long. The house had almost lost it's soul. But it's soul was back with the Muir family living there.

Captain Gregg pulled up in front of the house and walked to the front yard to peer down at his friend Carolyn Muir. She got up from her work and wiped her hands on her pants. She smiled at him and he unexpectedly leaned over and gave her a kiss. She was caught off guard, after all it was the front yard, but she responded in kind and felt comfortable in his arms.

"I am glad to see you Carolyn." she smiled up at him.

"I actually was wondering if tomorrow night you would accompany me for one of the shore dinners and then a walk on the pier." he asked her.

"Why thank you Captain I would be honored. You know I am a little hot and was about ready to go in and get a cup of lemonade. Would you like some?" Carolyn asked him.

"It would be an honor." the Captain told her.

As the two of them walked into the house they met Martha. Martha had just taken some cookies out of the oven and she offered them a couple of fresh hot cookies with some of her famous homemade lemonade. The three of them sat down at the table and enjoyed the snack together. Martha liked the Captain and enjoyed it when he came over and ate some of her homemade food.

After they had enjoyed their snacks Carolyn asked the Captain to come into the living room. She knew that this was the time that she had to tell him about the other house that Claymore had found them. She did not want to tell him, but this was his house, not hers. She took a seat on the couch and he took the seat next to her. The two of them belonged together, he knew it. This house was built for them it seemed. Somehow his great grandfather had known that someday the two of them would be living here. It sounded strange, but he knew that somehow.

As Carolyn looked at the man who had become the man who had become the most important man in her life, she felt as if she had been here before once again. This seemed so familiar. "Captain Claymore called me yesterday. He has found a suitable home for me and my family here in town. I went over and saw the house and it will work. Gull Cottage will be yours once again by the end of the month."

The Captain was taken back by the information. This was going to ruin everything. He wanted to marry her and then they could all live together in Gull Cottage. Leave it to Claymore to ruin everything. Now, what should he do? It was without a moments hesitation that the decision was made. The Captain looked Carolyn in the eyes and smiled. He got down on his knees and Carolyn melted. He pulled out the ring and said "My darling Carolyn, you have filled the empty spot that was within my heart. Without you and your family here at Gull Cottage there will be no home, just a house. Will you marry me?"

Carolyn looked at the Captain with near tears in her eyes. "Yes, it would be an honor" she told him in a quivering voice. She took his hands and as he got up they kissed a very passionate kiss. Just then the two children came into the room. They smiled at their mother and the Captain. Their mother asked them to take a seat and she then told them "Captain Gregg has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

Candy wanted to see the ring as did Jonathan. "It's beautiful. You have good taste Captain Gregg". she told him with a big hug.

All Jonathan could do was smile. He did not remember is father and this was the first man that his mother had ever dated that he had really liked. He had hoped that his mom and the Captain would marry each other and now they were going to.

The two children shouted in glee and as Martha came in the room, she had heard what Carolyn had said. She came over and hugged both of them. Everyone in the house that day hugged and held each other tightly. Gull Cottage seemed to breath a sigh of happiness and the lights within the house seemed to be a little bit brighter. As they enjoyed the time together as a family, the doorbell rang.

Claymore had been at the office when he had seen the Captain go by and thought that perhaps he was on his way to Gull Cottage. He had gotten into his car and headed back to the Muir's . He wanted the lease signed as soon as possible. When he approached the house, he got that eerie feeling once again. He felt as though he had been there under different circumstances. For some reason he never felt safe at Gull Cottage.

As Claymore walked up to the front door and rang the bell he heard the cheering and laughing on the inside. He could hear the Captain in there and as Candy opened the door. As he walked in he was met with the merriment of the engagement of Carolyn Muir and Captain Daniel Gregg. He congratulated them . This would work, he would get back the house that the Captain was living in and he could charge a higher rent for the house that he was going to get for the house that he was going to rent to the Murs. Yes he was glad that Daniel Gregg would marry Carolyn Muir. He wished them the best.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day at Gull Cottage was spent celebrating. Everyone was thrilled and as Carolyn called her parents to tell them about her engagement they could not wait to meet the wonderful man who had caught their daughter's heart Captain Daniel Gregg. The children were already making plans for the wedding as was Martha and Carolyn was on cloud 9.

As Captain Gregg left Gull Cottage that night he was a very happy man. His Carolyn had said yes and they were now to be married. It just seemed right, he loved her with all of his heart and he would spend the rest of his life dedicated to her happiness. He whistled as he drove back to the house and went right to bed tired.

Carolyn went upstairs to her room, tired very tired. The children had long gone to bed, but because of the excitement she had not been able to go to sleep. She had gone up and down the stairs three times already. But this time as she crawled into bed she fell asleep. It did not seem as though she had been asleep for very long when she found herself awake again.

But something was different. It was her room, but when she turned around to turn on the light she found a candle on the table. She lit the candle and started down the stairs. The house was much the same, but it was different at the same time. She looked around and saw all of the antiques that she and Daniel had removed from the home back in Gull Cottage. But the antiques were in like new condition. As she went into the kitchen she found no running water, but the large stove that she used.

When she looked down at what she was wearing clothes that were from a century before and her hair was now long and down. She heard a noise and turned to find Martha dressed in the same type of clothes coming into the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast. She turned to her and said "Good morning Mrs. Mur" acting as though everything was normal. Carolyn did not know what to say when her two children came into the room. They too were dressed in old clothing, but seemed not to notice anything wrong.

As they sat down to eat breakfast Jonathan had a lot to talk about. "Captain Gregg is supposed to come here today. His ship is at the pier right now. I saw it this morning." he told everyone excitedly.

Everyone was very excited as was Carolyn, for she was to marry this man. There was a knock on the door and Martha went to answer it. Carolyn and the children heard Captain Gregg and ran out to see him. He smiled at the children and gave each of them a hug. But then he saw his lady Carolyn and he took her hand and kissed it gently. He had been at sea for over two years and had not been able to get the lovely lady off of his mind.

He carried with him a bag and inside was a a gift to all of them. Martha got a wonderful necklace and Candy got a new bonnet. Jonathan got a piece of scrimshaw and then Carolyn opened her present. It was a locket and inside was a picture of her and the Captain on either side. "A strange man was in New York taking photos and he made these pictures for me. His name was Mathew Brady," he told her with a smile.

But something was different about this man. He looked and acted much like her Daniel, but he was the Daniel Gregg from the past. He was the man who had built Gull Cottage, and he thought of her as his woman. 'This was a dream it had to be.' she thought

As Carolyn went up to her room to get dressed she looked at the strange outfits that were in the closet. She chose a lavender dress and with a lot of effort managed to get herself mostly dressed. Martha came into the room and helped her out with her dressing. Within a half an hour she was ready and came back down the stairs to find the Captain standing by the fireplace. He was so handsome that she was weak at her knees just looking at him.

The day was spent with the children and then Carolyn and Daniel took a long walk on the beach. They held hands and as the day went by they made plans to go to the dance in town that night. Carolyn did not know what to do, for she was just as comfortable in this man's arms as she was in her Daniel's.

As the two of them went into the dance, Carolyn looked around. The candles and the music was very romantic. The two of them danced over and over, he in his Captain's dress uniform and she in her pink gown. They were the talk of the town and Carolyn felt as though she was the belle of the ball. They were just about to kiss when she was awoken by the sound of Jonathan calling her name.

"Mom Captain Gregg is here." he called to her.

Captain Gregg had a dream the night before. He was the Captain who had built Gull Cottage and he was intending to marry Carolyn Muir. They had danced and had almost kissed, but had not. As the Captain he had felt that was who he truly was. He had felt as though he was seeing a life that had once been, very odd.

As Carolyn looked in the mirror she saw that she was back in modern clothes and the room was the way it looked when she had moved into the home. It was good to be back to her home, but she could not help but wonder about the dream "Tell Captain Gregg that I will be down in a few." she told Jonathan.

As she went down the stairs she was met by the Captain who took her hand as he had in the dream and gave her a kiss. She looked at him with wonderment. He looked so much like the other Captain and wait she had a memory. 'Yes this was not deja vous it was a memory. She remembered him standing in the living room wearing a white heavy sweater putting bulbs on a Christmas tree. What on Earth?' she thought.

As the Captain and Carolyn took their seats at the table Martha made them eggs and bacon. Captain Gregg was now a very welcome guest at the house and he would soon be there everyday. The chatter was lively but Carolyn and the Captain were quiet. As Martha started to pick up the table and the children headed to school Captain Gregg and Carolyn went into the living room to enjoy their morning coffee.

As the two of them sat on the couch, Carolyn took a long look at her fiancée. From the time she had met him she had felt as though she had known him for a long time and the dream had brought that to reality. She was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Carolyn started to get up but heard Martha answer the door. She heard her welcome a lady into the house and was wondering who was here. As Martha knocked on the door to the living room that had been closed for privacy Captain Gregg got up to answer the door. "This is Lillian Dubois and she says she has something important to talk to the two of you about." Martha introduced her.

The young lady who was standing in the doorway was beautiful. She had long blonde hair with curls that ran all the way down to her waist. She was a young woman about twenty-five to thirty and as she introduced herself, Carolyn was impressed by how elegant she appeared.

She took a seat on the couch and looked up as if she wanted to Martha to leave. Martha took the hint and closed the door. Martha would have liked to listen in on what this woman had to say, but she was sure that this woman wanted privacy. The woman was strange and she thought that she smelled like the ocean. 'Odd" she thought.

As she started to speak she sounded almost as though she was singing. Her voice was soft and kind and as the Captain and Carolyn began to listen to her story they found it unbelievable.

"What I have to say to you is going to be a little unbelievable, but what I am going to say is true. When I have finished my story you will be given a choice. Chose your answer carefully." Both the Captain and Carolyn found themselves intrigued by this lady and they both settled back to listen to her story.

"My story begins over two years from now in the future. I was swimming near Schooner Bay, when I got too close to the pier. A little girl that you know as Candy caught me with her fishing pole. It is written that no one who is like me is allowed to be seen or caught by a human without a payment of a wish. Candy made a wish that day and I did what I could do to grant her wish." she looked at the two people who were now engrossed in her story.

The Captain started to say something and she put her finger to her mouth. He quieted and she went on "This Candy asked that you Captain Gregg be given a second chance at life. I do not have the power to give life, but I do have the power to transport a person through time. That is what I did. I took away your memories from another life and gave them the memories of a modern man. But there was a catch, if you and Mrs. Muir for some reason did not meet and fall in love you would go back to your own time and you would never meet." she paused to let everything set in.

Captain Gregg found the story unbelievable, and probably would have removed her from the home had it not been for the dream that he had last night. In the dream he was the original Captain Gregg and he and Carolyn met at Gull Cottage also. The dream had felt so real . He started to say something, but saw that Carolyn too was deep in thought.

Carolyn thought of the dream and the many times that she had felt that she had experienced certain things before. Most of the time the things that seemed to have already occurred had been with Captain Gregg and the dream. Yes in the dream she was sure that she and the Captain had spent time together before. She looked up at Lillian Dubois with a questioning look and then looked over at the man she loved Daniel Gregg.

With the longing look of love they both knew then that what the lady was telling them was the truth. Daniel looked at the strange young lady and told her "Go on with the story. We are listening."

Lillian smiled as she told them "Carolyn you had come to Gull Cottage with your two children, but there you found the ghost of Captain Gregg. You and your family made the decision to stay at the house, and as time went by fell very deeply in love. You, Daniel were great with the children, but you could not touch them, or be seen by any other people in town, except Claymore. Neither Carolyn or you could ever touch and word had even gotten back to our little community." she told them.

Captain Gregg could not believe what he had just heard but like a great tsunami the memories of his past life came flooding into his mind. He remembered everything including Carolyn Muir and the yearning to touch her. All he could do was ask her "You keep on referring to yourself as a member of a different type of community, just what are you?" he asked.

"I am what you call a mermaid. I have taken a human form, but can only do this for one day. But this was important and when I learned that you had become engaged I knew that you both deserved to know the truth." she told them.

Carolyn was sitting there on the couch remembering how it had once been at Gull Cottage. She had indeed been very happy living there and she had fallen so deeply in love with the ghost of a seaman Captain. She would have done anything to make her family whole. It was true love spans all time, and she loved Captain Gregg with all her heart now or one hundred years ago. She spoke softly and asked Lillian "Now what do we do? I remember everything and know that I loved Daniel then as I do now." and with that she walked over to the Captain and put her tiny little arms around him.

Lillian smiled and told them "I am here to grant Candy's wish. You have met and earned each other's love and deserve to be together. Now, there is a question that I need to ask. Take your time, do not hurry But, now that you know the truth, do you wish to continue to know it? Or would you like to not have the memory of the time before? If you chose to lose the memory of the time before, once you both have passed on all memories will be returned to you." she offered. "I will step out of the room and wait in the kitchen. You can let me know your answer when you are ready." With that she walked out of the room and left the Captain and Carolyn to talk.

This was a big decision, a decision that would affect them and their family forever. The Captain thought of all the memories that had come back to him. But the memories had been of another time. His life was now in this time with Carolyn. He looked at Carolyn to see if he could read his thoughts.

Carolyn was thinking of the two lives that had once been and preferred this one for sure. She had been happy, but very lonely and here at this time, she was happy and not lonely at all. Daniel was all that she wanted in a man. Her children deserved a normal house, though. She needed to ask Lillian about them and Martha but she would prefer not to have the two memories. She thought it might be too confusing.

The two of them Carolyn and Daniel looked up at the portrait of the man that Daniel had once been and looked deeply into each others eyes. Daniel asked her what she thought.

Carolyn spoke softly and slowly "I want to live as we have for the last several months. The knowledge of two lives could be very confusing. You and I are being given a second chance at life. We are very lucky." she told him.

"I agree madam, and when we die our memories will return and we will have both. It is the best for you and our family. There would be no confusion on what happened and when. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life being a devoted husband and father to you and your children." he told her as he gave her a long and passionate kiss.

So it was decided that day in the living room of Gull Cottage that Carolyn and Daniel would live their lives as a modern husband and wife with no knowledge of the life that they had one lived. They went into the kitchen and asked Lillian back into the living room.

It was there that they told Lillian of their decision. Lillian smiled and blinked her eyes.

As the Captain and Carolyn took a seat on the couch together Martha came in with some coffee. She was a little confused it seemed. I'm sorry Mrs. Mur I forgot what I was doing for a sec." she told them.

Both Carolyn and the Captain shook their heads, for just a second they thought that there had been someone there. But they couldn't have been, they just came into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

The excitement at Gull Cottage was wonderful. The home had been built for happiness and as you walked around the rooms of the home, you could almost feel the love. Carolyn and Daniel were to be married, and the house was finally going to be complete. As Carolyn walked by the spare room, she thought of what can be now. She hoped that her love wanted to have a child. They had the alcove that could be made into a bedroom if needed and a spare bedroom. The house was ready for them.

But for now she had to make a call. This was the only phone call about the wedding that she did not look forward to. She wanted to call her husband Bobby's parents Marge and Ralph Muir. Although Marge was a wonderful caring woman Ralph could be difficult to deal with. But Ralph did have a good heart and only wanted what was best for her and the children. They had both wanted Carolyn and the children to move in with them, but Carolyn had turned them down and moved to Schooner Bay, Maine.

When they had come up for a visit the month before, she had introduced them to Captain Gregg. They both had been very impressed with the man and had left happy. Ralph had worried that Jonathan did not have a manly influence but was satisfied after he met the Captain. As Marjorie Muir went to answer the phone she smiled when she heard Carolyn on the other end of the line.

As Carolyn told her of her marriage Marge smiled and congratulated her. Ralph was very excited and reminded Carolyn that he and Marjorie had offered to take the children while she and the Captain were on their honeymoon. 'Yes Carolyn did remember that and told him "Of course, just try not to spoil them too much. The call that she had dreaded was over and Carolyn breathed a sigh of relief. They had not even seemed surprised by the news, in fact they sounded almost happy.

The next person that she called was the happy one. It was a call to her mother and father, Brad and Emily Williams. She dialed the number and was thrilled to hear her mother's voice on the other end of the line. As she told her of her plans to marry the Captain. Emily was thrilled she and Brad loved the captain and were thrilled to hear that their daughter would be marrying him. "Yes, your dad and I will be going to the wedding. Just let us know the date when you decide." Her dad got on the line and told her how happy he was. They would let cousin Harriet and her sister about the wedding too. Carolyn cringed at that thought but knew that they would be terribly hurt if they were not invited.

Captain Gregg had no family, but Claymore. He thought of not inviting him to the wedding, but realized that he was going to have to be there. Carolyn would never allow him to ignore his cousin. As he looked over at the sea from his balcony he smiled. He had a good life when he had been out to sea and now he was looking very much forward to his life with Carolyn and her two children Jonathan and Candy. He wanted to adopt them and make them his. It also crossed his mind how he would like to have another child. He wondered how Carolyn would think about that. 'Yes, he would talk to her about that.'

That afternoon Captain Gregg came calling at Gull Cottage. Jonathan answered the door and showed him the knot that he had been working on. His small hands could not make a tight not as of yet, but his knots were getting much better. The Captain had also shown Candy how to make one, but she had been polite about it, but obviously had not been interested.

As Carolyn came down the stairs to meet her loved one she smiled. He was so handsome and she loved him so much. She had never felt this way about anyone. Oh she had loved Bobby when they had first married, but not like this. This love touched her soul. She and Daniel could speak to each other without even moving their lips. Her heart ached for him when he was not there. When they touched it was like touching an electrical outlet. She was deeply in love with this man.

Carolyn and Daniel decided to go for a walk on the beach. The weather was nice that day and as it was just the beginning of the summer, Carolyn hoped that they would have many more warm days that summer. She thought that she would like to get married while it was warm. She had so many things to talk about with this man who walked in silence next to her with his hand tightly holding on to hers.

Daniel Gregg walked with Carolyn and thought about when would be a good time to have the wedding. The summers were relatively short in Maine, and he would like to have an outdoor reception if possible. It would be nice to hold the reception in the front yard of Gull Cottage. The area was perfect for a wedding and there could be pictures taken of them on the beach.

As they came back to Gull Cottage Jonathan and Candy were out in the front yard playing a game of two person baseball with the dog Scruffy. The Captain picked up the ball and agreed to throw the ball to them so that they could each practice hitting. Carolyn took a seat on the steps and laughed as she watched the three of them playing together. 'Yes they were going to make a good family.'

That evening once the children had gone to bed Carolyn and the Captain went out on the front porch and took a seat on the swing. It was their place to sit many times and the weather and the smell and sights of the ocean made it very romantic. The Captain put his arm around his love and relaxed. As the two of them sat there and enjoyed the time together he thought of what they had to decide. It was then that Carolyn spoke.

"I called my mom and dad today and my mother and father in law. I told them about our engagement and everyone is thrilled. You have made a good impression on everyone. They were asking for a date, though. I promised them that I would get back to them when I knew. What do you think?" she asked him.

The Captain looked down at his love and smiled. "The weather here does not stay warm for long, but we must give people time. I was thinking of the end of August perhaps so that the children do not have any school and the weather is still warm." he told her.

It was strange as that was the time that Carolyn had been thinking of. The twentieth of August was a good day. School would not be starting until September sixth this year. That would give them sixteen days before school. That would give them plenty of time for a honeymoon and Marge and Ralph would have the time that they wished with Candy and Jonathan. Unfortunately that only gave them nine weeks before the wedding and things were going to have to move fast if everything was going to be ready.

"I agree with you totally. But, we are going to have to work fast if we are to be married in eight weeks. I want to get a wedding gown and to get it fit and ready for the wedding, I will have to hurry. But this will be fun and I can't wait. Yes, that will be a good day. I was thinking of having the reception here. What do you think" she asked him.

"Oh, my love I would marry you anywhere and this is where we all belong. You, me Martha and the children. It is exactly what I was thinking. The beach would make a great place for pictures. " he told her. With everything set and things agreed upon the two of them sat back and enjoyed their time together alone. As he left for the night Carolyn felt much better. Everything was wonderful once more at the home of Gull Cottage.

Carolyn asked her friend Linda to go with her to Boston to pick out a wedding gown. Candy was so excited to go and chose a gown . She loved to go to Boston and this was where she was going to be getting her junior bridesmaid gown. Linda was going to be the maid of honor. Ed Peevy was going to be the usher and Claymore the best man. The Captain had balked a little at that idea but had agreed to it.

As the three women went from store to store looking for the gown that was perfect, Candy saw a gown in the window. It had an empire style dress with short sleeves. It had lace that went down the entire length and was absolutely gorgeous. As Carolyn tried it on she knew immediately that this was the gown for her. The dress would need very little alternations and then it would be good to go.

For the bridesmaids dresses they chose a lilac color. They also had an empire style and both Candy and Linda looked wonderful in their dresses. The wedding clothing had been chosen. As the three of them headed back to Schooner Bay, the mood was very happy.

As for the Captain and Claymore and Ed they would chose their tuxedos from the local store. Claymore was so cheap that the Captain had to agree to pay for the cost of the suits. He would have liked to have to told him to forget it but he had bitten his lip for Carolyn, and only her.

As the days game closer and closer to the wedding, the excitement grew at Gull Cottage. Martha had turned down the offer of being a bridesmaid because she wanted to do the baking and cooking for the wedding. Carolyn was honored that her friend would want to cook for such a large party. There were to be over fifty guests there on Saturday and Martha was a champion.

The summer had been a wonderfully warm summer and the children and the Captain had grown even closer. Once the Captain and Carolyn were married, the Captain was going to adopt them. They had explained to them that Marge and Ralph were still going to be their grandparents. The adoption would not change anything in their lives but their last name. But it would give them the right to call the Captain dad. Something that both of the children had been dreaming of for years.

The day of the wedding finally came and the weather was perfect. The reverend did a wonderful traditional wedding and as they said their vows everyone in the crowd was quiet. They had chosen to stay traditional and when they kissed as man and wife for the first time a little mermaid watched from the ocean. She had done these people a good deed.

A special star lit in the sky that night. It was the star of love, and as everyone danced and dined, the world around Gull Cottage lit up. It had been a wonderful day indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

The wedding was over and it was time for the honeymoon. As Daniel Gregg and his wife Carolyn left for the city of Boston where they would be taking a cruise to Bermuda, the rice was thrown and everyone kissed and hugged them with the best of wishes for good luck and happiness.

Candy and Jonathan were so happy to see them married and now they were looking forward to the next seven days with their grandparents. As for Martha, she and her friend Ed Peevy were looking forward to some private time at Gull Cottage themselves.

The children would be leaving in the morning and there was a lot of housework to be done. But both the Williams and the Muirs insisted on helping and everything was cleaned and picked up before they left.

Carolyn and Daniel took the ride to Boston and enjoyed the ride. As they approached the pier they parked in a garage that was not far from the ship. The ship was a large cruise ship , but the pier was in poor condition. The building that they first walked into had many broken windows and graffiti everywhere. It was a shame that a country as great as the United States would want people from other countries seeing such a sight as they landed in the great land they thought.

The cabin that was to be theirs for the next seven days was small but they had a scenic view of the ocean and a large king sized bed. Carolyn started to unpack and as Daniel had something else on his mind, she took longer. There was to be a going away party on the top deck in two hours and they would be there.

Daniel took Carolyn in his arms and kissed her passionately and kindly. The first time that the couple had ever made love was wonderful and their lives were whole.

The party up on the deck was lively and even though, neither one of them knew any of the people who were waving to them from the pier they leaned on the railing and waved. After that they joined in on the dance the locomotion and enjoyed cocktails on the upper deck.

Each cruise had a certain theme and they had joined in on the oldies cruise. There were a couple of people who were going to be performing on the cruise that both she and the Captain were looking forward to seeing. Carolyn was thrilled to see that one of the groups that she wanted to hear was at the going away party participating in the fun. They got to meet a couple of the band members when they actually took a seat right next to her and Daniel.

The two day cruise to Bermuda was absolutely gorgeous and the weather was very warm. They knew that when they got to Bermuda it should be very hot, for it was the month of August. As they approached the pier to Bermuda Carolyn and Daniel looked out of the large window that was in their room and enjoyed the scene below. There were many people out at the pier to welcome the tourists and as they got ready to go on one of the many tours they took the time to once more show their love for each other.

As they walked down the entrance to Bermuda, they stopped at the town hall that was in the square. There they read about the many seamen who had passed through and the many shipwrecks that had occurred throughout the years. Somehow or another the Captain felt very close to them. He had spent many years at sea himself and sometimes missed the sea very much.

The sand was indeed pink and the two lovers spent a lot of their time in the water and on the beach. The water was very clean and warm with little waves. They were not the only people there on their honeymoon and they met several other couples.

They actually went down into the earth very deep on one tour and the sites were something to see. The colors and the views of the underwater caverns were not only gorgeous Carolyn and Daniel found them to be very romantic.

They visited the fort and went for a ride on a moped. The trip around the island was refreshing and they both enjoyed the whole time together.

But the best time was when they went parasailing. Carolyn had not been sure whether or not she really did want to try it, but Daniel insisted and they went together. As they flew through the air they took many photos and the view was breathless. Carolyn did have the time of her life and was glad that she had braved the height and wind and done it. This was going to be one of their best memories of their honeymoon.

Each night there was dining and dancing and they got to listen to some of their favorite groups and even dance to the music as they danced, rather than dancing to a record. They had a good time and even tried a couple of games of bingo.

But, then came the last day of them being in Bermuda and there was a huge going away party. The cruise ship had a chocolate buffet that must have been fifty feet long. It was a chocolate lovers dream and Carolyn loved chocolate. 'I am going to have to diet for a month because of this' she thought to herself. Then she started down the table. Captain Gregg took some chocolate and smiled as he watched Carolyn. 'Where does she hide all of this?' he thought as he looked at his little slender wife.

The ride home was filled with fun and some gambling. They did some shopping on the ship and relaxed together. The cruise was winding down and they relaxed on the deck for the last day. The cruise and honeymoon had been wonderful and they both were sad to see it end.

As they got back to their car and headed up the road to Gull Cottage, they were quiet. They knew that the children and the Muir's would be looking for them arriving. It was almost noon time and they were both getting hungry as they pulled up in front of Gull Cottage. The house had not changed and the children and well the whole household came out to meet them. There were hugs and kisses as Carolyn and Daniel walked into the house to begin their new life as husband and wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Carolyn and Daniel were now husband and wife and the home smiled as they entered. As was the custom Daniel carried Carolyn over the threshold of the door and their new life officially began.

It was with a matter of formality that the two children took the last name of Gregg. They had each elected to keep the name Muir as a middle name and Carolyn agreed to it with pride.

It was just before Thanksgiving that the Gregg family stood in front of Judge Monroe and announced their love for each other. Candy was the first to speak to the judge. She told him of all the things that the Captain had done for her. "He has taught me to fish swim like a fish and I can identify different knots. But, most of all the Captain has taught me to love. I love him with all of my heart and I want to have the right to call him dad." she told him.

The judge smiled at the young girl. She was well cared for and appeared to be very happy. The man that she was going to call dad had been good to her, he could see that. It was one of the best things that a judge could do. To grant a child a new parent was a time of happiness.

Jonathan who was much younger than Candy went into the judge's chambers next. The judge asked about how he felt about being adopted by Daniel Gregg.

Jonathan sat straight up and looked the judge in the eye. "This is just a legal thing. He has been my dad for the last year almost. I don't remember my other dad. He has taught me so many things and I can't wait to call him dad," he told him.

When Carolyn and Daniel came into the room, the judge smiled and with the signing of a pen both Candy and Jonathan became the legal children of Daniel and Carolyn Gregg.

As they left together a full family, they held each other tight. They were going to have a big celebration that Saturday. Mom and dad were going to call it adoption day. Everyone of their friends were invited and the children were very excited.

As Gull Cottage was being prepared for the party, Carolyn got busy hanging banners and the children blew up the balloons. The Captain put up the tent and the tables. Martha did the cooking. Ed Peevy came over to help with the setting up and the weather was beautiful.

It was November and the weather in Maine was usually pretty chilly, but the winter weather was late that year and with the inside heaters for the tent it would be warm inside. They were expecting several people, perhaps even more than the wedding.

Carolyn's parents were coming as were her mother and father in law. Her two cousins were coming, as were many people from town. Claymore was invited of course from Daniel's side of the family. They were going to have an open house with approximately one hundred people showing up.

As Ed and Daniel hung the lights for the party, Candy watched them with interest. She had always had an interest in the use of electricity. They put lights everywhere and she looked at the head table. The head table was going to be for her and Jonathan and her mom and dad. Candy and Jonathan would be sitting on either side of their parents and she could not wait for the introductions. Claymore was going to announce them as an official family and they were going to be given their new birth certificates there in front of all of their friends and family.

One of the things that Candy as the oldest child was glad about was that she still had her grandparents from her dad's side. Her memories of her birth father were fading and she wanted to always keep them in her heart. She was five years old when he had died and she suspected that she would always remember him, but the memories were already fading and she felt bad for her grandparents and her dad that never had a chance to be. That night she had asked her dad to feel good about her finding another dad in her prayers.

Jonathan was glad that all four of his grandparents were coming for the adoption party. He had not been sure how it would work with his dad' s parents now that he was the son of Daniel Gregg. But his mom and dad had explained that there would be nothing different when it came to the grandparents. The biggest change to him was that Claymore was now a cousin to him. He laughed to himself as he thought of how much his dad didn't like his cousin. But, he was going to give a speech and represent his family.

Carolyn made sure that Candy and Jonathan were dressed in their best as did she and Daniel. This was like a coming out party. As she met with the people who came to the party she and Daniel shook hands. The children were very adult acting and each and every person who entered the tent was met warmly and kindly by them. As the tent filled, Martha had gone all out doors.

Because of all the people that they were coming to the party Martha had help this day as she had at the wedding. There were the caterers there serving seafood as well as hamburgers and hot dogs for the children. As the new family took their seats in the front of the tent. They sat down and Claymore took a stand and made the announcement.

Claymore announced each name and with a big smile handed each of the children and Carolyn and the Captain a copy of the new birth certificates that he himself had written. It was now official Candy and Jonathan Muir were now Candy Muir Gregg and Jonathan Muir Gregg. They were ask to stand with their new father and mother and the cheers went up. They each bowed and the dinner began.

The food was good and when the dinner was done the party started. There were games for the children and dancing for the adults. The party continued until way past seven that night. Each and everyone were happy and the festivities light.

When the guests had finally all left, the family decided to take a walk on the beach. The beach in front of Gull Cottage was beautiful and with the sun setting over the water, it was perfect for a picture. The photographer took one more photo of the family on the beach and the day was coming to an end.

As Carolyn and Daniel said good night to the children, it felt wonderful to call them son and daughter and them to call them mom and dad. As they closed the door on the bedroom Carolyn found herself with tears in her eyes . The Captain had all he could do to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes and they held each other close as they went to their room together. Life was good at Gull Cottage and the world smiled.


End file.
